


Roots

by MountOthrys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountOthrys/pseuds/MountOthrys
Summary: After waking up from a coma, Harry learned that he had lost his magic and to make things worse, he is sent back to the Dursley's. Other strange things are happening too and he's suspecting that it is the fault of his old caretaker, Cora Darkbloom. The only problem is she's missing and he needs to face their past to find her.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, it's Red! This is my first story posted here in this site, so there might be a lot of technical errors. 
> 
> This story is mainly focuses on Harry's journey on learning his demigod heritage and how it will affect his life. That being said, the story is place on Hogwarts and other HP locations, so don't expect to see any PJO characters just yet. But don't worry, references and hints are thrown in every chapter. 
> 
> Hopefully, you'll like it. :)

* * *

 

The room was trashed from left to right, bottles of milk spilled down and forgotten papers fallen around the floor. There a red-headed woman stood in front of the cradle protectively facing towards the door. Tears dropped to her cheeks as she heard the last cries of her husband. Any second, the killer of him would barge through that door and will kill her too.

A bald and pale man charged inside the room, blasting the door to pieces. He wore a dark cloak that elevated the paleness of his skin and made his crimson eyes blazed in the dark. He pointed his wand towards the woman and demanded. "Bring me the boy!"

"Father, please protect him." the woman pleaded as she looks up in the sky, a flash of lightning appeared and a boom of thunder followed. The windows of the room slammed open, almost as if it was caused by the lightning itself.

Her lips almost drew a smile but it quickly disappeared after moving her attention to the pale man. He didn't seem bothered by the theatrics nor did he even notice it at all. She watched him released a mad laugh.

"Your muggle father isn't here to protect you anymore." The man gleamed darkly, giving her a vicious smile. His face was scattered with scales and had a snake-like nose. He looked greedily around the room, his eyes going to different directions until it stopped at something behind her.

"You have no idea who you're messing with, wizard." She menaced with a hiss, towering towards the man, blocking his sight of the cradle—of her baby.

He frowned at her response and shouted. "Move aside, mudblood!"

"No!" She refused. A gush of wind blew her mane of hair from the window but she didn't quiver at all, her glare still fixated to the man.

The man scowled at her stubbornness, shaking his head at her. He pointed his wand at her direction and commanded. "Avada Kedvara!"

A green light shot out of the wand and towards to the woman, her eyes reflected the light until it vanishes. She dropped lifelessly to the ground along with books beside her. Strikes of lightning could be seen outside of the room, series of thunder roared as a large wind entered from the window.

The man turned his attention to baby's cry.

"The bane of my existence," He sneered, going closer to the cradle. The baby stopped from crying at the sight of him. The man glared at him in response, noticing similar characteristics from his dead parents. A cruel smile appeared in his pale face. After all the trials he had faced, he's almost one more step to complete immortality.

The cloaked man looked around for the baby's name and found it sewed across a blue blanket.

Harry James Potter.

He smirked at the baby and stepped back, pointing his wand to destroy his _equal_. He shouted again,

"Avada Kedvara!"

The green light flew towards the baby from the wand. The sky crumbled with thunder before a lightning strike through the roof and shielded the spell before it hits the baby.

A flash of brightness blinded around the room with a loud explosion, everything inside erupted and blasted away from the man and the baby. The cloaked man immediately screamed as his body began to crumble into ashes while the woman's body glowed brightly—unaffected by the explosion, it returned back to normal.

Darkness surrounded the room after and a newly made scar was impended in the baby's forehead.

A lightning scar.

* * *

In a vast mountainside, the same woman from the nursery sobbed to her knees, she was surrounded by withered flowers and darkening grass, beside her was an older woman with golden hair like wheat. The older woman wrapped her arms around the red-headed woman while she murmurs to her softly.

A wind gusted nearby them when a man in a pin-striped suit suddenly appears; the man was around age of 40 or so and has a long hair that resembled the palette of a cloudy storm. Approaching the woman, he frowned with his face all scrunched up.

"You are never allowed to see him again, Persephone." He said to the younger woman. She looked up with a pool of emotions in her face and her mouth opened to respond but no sound emitted from her lips, only exhaling a large breath.

"It's for his own good." The golden haired lady added, rubbing the younger woman's shoulder.

"You too?" 'Persephone' said with a venomous tone, making the elder woman flinched. "Mother, I thought you of all people will understand—,"

"Enough with the nonsense!" The man in the suit ordered, causing a loud thunder from the sky and silencing both of them.

"You have almost caused a war with what you have done!" the man continued his rant. "This punishment of yours was supposed to help you learn not to meddle with these types of things."

He continued, "Yet, you pulled another stunt."

"He is not a stunt, he's my son!" Persephone talked back to him. The lady beside her wraps her arm over her shoulder, dismissing her to stop but Persephone stood up and faced the man.

"He owes me a life debt, Persephone." The man pointed to her, "Either he peacefully lives not knowing what he truly is or he will live knowing it and spend his life bound to me,"

Persephone growled. "You wouldn't dare,"

"You know what I am capable," He threatened, thunder rolled in the sky.

Persephone shrugged off her mother's attempts and stood up, turning her back towards them.

Nothing besides the rumbling storm could be heard as a pregnant silence passed between them.

"No one will ever know about this, am I clear?" He concluded, after waiting for any objection, he nodded to the golden-haired woman and disappeared with a whip of the wind.

"I will see him, mother." Persephone whispered harshly, "I will see Harry."

* * *

Six years have passed by since the incident in the nursery room. In a small garden filled with varieties of flowers bloomed around beside a normal looking house. A thin boy sat in the grass, staring at the plants. The flowers grew closer to him as if they were beaming at his attention.

"What beautiful flowers you have," a tender voice complimented from behind him.

The boy jumped by the voice, startled by the voice and look around to find where the voice came from till he saw a radiant looking lady standing close to the fences of the garden. She had black flowing hair, touching to her shoulders and wore a flowery dress that matches the flowers around him.

"Uhh—thank you," He said, dropping his head and trying to avoid looking at the woman. Unknowingly, a warm smile formed in the lady's face.

She continued the conversation. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"I'm Harry." the boy answered nervously. Fidgeting his fingers, he remembered what his teacher had told him…To not talk to stranger. Harry ignored the advice and stared at the lady, she looked like she was just around the block and most of the people here were friendly enough.

"That's a beautiful name," She smiled. "I'm Cora Darkbloom."


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Please do share your thoughts! My schedule for updating is always on Thursday-Friday so please stay tune. Also whenever a part of a chapter involves a "?", it means it is a different point of view. It's kind of like on television shows, at the end of the episode and they'll show some kind of preview or a scene that will show the upcoming enemy.

 

" _Potter, the champions are congregating in the chambers after breakfast," Professor McGonagall said._

" _But the task's not till tonight!" said Harry, accidentally spilling his scrambled eggs down his front, afraid he had mistaken the time._

" _I'm aware of that, Potter" she said. "The champion's families are invited to watch the final task, you know, this is simply for you to greet them"_

_She move away. Harry gaped after._

It was the morning of the third task and he was already riled up from his own thoughts. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to win. He had no right to win anyway, someone just smuggled his name in and now everyone expecting him to be all happy about it.

Harry sat still, looking at his messed up breakfast place. Did she really expect the Dursley turn up?

"G'luck! I'm already late for Binn's." Ron said, leaving him on his own. He knew exactly they wouldn't come and if they did, he'll just feel miserable. They would only cause him embarrassment and distress if they did arrived.

As soon as Harry finished his breakfast, he noticed Fleur standing up from the Ravenclaw table while Cedric and Viktor Krum did too from their respective tables. Harry watched this as he stayed where he was.

He did not want to go. He didn't want to bring his hopes up and think that someone would even be there for him to greet. He had no family—no family that actually cared for him and no family for him to watch him risk his life. He got nobody.

Placing the spoon in the plate, Harry decided to just visit the library instead and take another look to the book about hexes. It could help him later for the third task. However, his plans were stopped when Cedric's head popped out of the door of the Chamber.

"Harry, come on, someone's here waiting for you." He called across the hall. Harry's eyebrows flew to his forehead and felt his head started to swirl around with unfriendly thoughts.

Utterly perplexed, Harry stood up from the table. The Dursley wouldn't be actually here for him, would they? He heard his heart beat madly at that thought. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he ambled towards the chambers.

Harry didn't wish any of this. He knew the type of people his relatives are, they were mean, arrogant and selfish. He has a reason to dislike them. Wait no, he doesn't only dislike them but hate them with fire. They lied to him about magic and his parents' death. They practically treated him like a house elf and haven't been thanked at all. It was just all frustrating to him. It was just one of those things that Harry couldn't change in his life. He was related to them and he has no choice to stay with them.

Harry lowered his head before he entered the room. He catches Cedric and his parents talking animatedly, Krum with his black-haired mother and father, babbling in Bulgarian and Fleur Delacour was chattering to her mother in French. With them, was her little sister, Gabrielle who waved at Harry.

He grinned and responded with a wave as well. He looked around to search for a whale body figure that matches the size of his Uncle Vernon since it's the easiest thing to spot from the Dursleys.

After a moment, Harry scratched his head when he couldn't spot any of them and after searching again for another try, he gave up on the thought that his relatives are here. Scratching his head again, no sign and no evidence that there they were and if that's true, who was that someone who was waiting for him?

"Harry!"

His eyes quickly went to the sound's direction to see Mrs. Weasley and Bill both standing in front of the fireplace, beaming at him.

A smile stretched through his cheeks as he realized they were here.

"Surprise!" Mrs. Weasley squealed as she kissed him on the cheek and embracing him after. "Thought we should come and watch you."

"You all right?" Bill asked, grinning at Harry and shaking his hand. "Charlie would have come but he couldn't get a time off."

He felt his chest fluttered with joy as he try to sunk in the fact that Mrs. Weasley and Bill actually came here to see him compete. Puffing out a laugh, he stared at them back and forth.

"I don't know what to say." Harry said, not able to shake his grin off his face.

The Weasleys chuckled as the mother of the family pulled him again in another hug. Patting her back in the same enthusiasm, he breathed with a relief.

When she released him, he felt an icy feeling under his skin. A cool breeze washed over his face then into his body, making him shiver. His hands instantly went up to rub his arms. It felt odd but ordinary. He just couldn't point his finger on what it was.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Mrs. Weasley asked him, placing the back of her palm to his forehead. She didn't appear unfazed by any breeze at all. He scrunched his eyebrows at her then to Bill who didn't looked bothered as well.

He felt a hand tapped his shoulder and he turned around, froze at the sight.

"Hello Harry." A familiar voice greeted him. He could have gasped if he had a chance but he couldn't trust his voice to speak.

There standing in front of him was a ghost that haunted Harry's life repeatedly from the past. She was a lady that had black hair in a bun, sharp cheeks and pink lips. She wore a simple grey dress with a fish net blouse above it that reached to her sleeves, weaved in a flowery pattern. She held her hands together that fiddled awkwardly as she watched him.

"Ms. Darkbloom?" He heard himself spoke. He also felt his heart pumping faster than before.

When Harry was younger, Ms. Darkbloom used to live across their house. She was his first babysitter and the first one to really take care of him. Hell, she's the one who practically raised him. The reason for her sudden appearance is a question that Harry is thinking right now.

"You look so much different than the last time I saw you." Ms. Darkbloom complimented. "You've gotten taller and handsomer."

Harry froze at her, not knowing how to function around her. It was already a few years before they last met, he was only a kid back then and from what he remembered, she never mentioned she was a witch or squib at all. He had his mouth partly close while he figures out what to say.

"Not that I want to sound rude but who are you exactly?" Mrs. Weasley butted in concern, stepping beside him with Bill observing behind her.

"Oh! I'm sorry to just barge in, I'm Cora Darkbloom." She introduced herself while lending a hand to Mrs. Weasley. The red-headed mother took it politely before glancing at him for an explanation.

"She used to take care of me." He said mindfully, finally finding his voice. He blinked at his old caretaker, wondering how she was here in Hogwarts after 6 years of no contact. Harry was even skeptical if it was the real her at all.

"Oh, I'm Mrs. Weasley then." She introduced as she turned to me "Why have you never told me about her, Harry?"

Harry's eyes opened wide and started to panicked inwardly, not knowing what to say or do. He never really told anyone about their situation before besides the Dursleys, who suspiciously forgot about her after she abandoned him.

He glanced to her and saw a short moment of pain at the question but was replaced with a smile afterwards.

"It's actually a long story." Ms. Darkbloom brushed the topic off with grace. Mrs. Weasley didn't look so sure and just stared at him blankly until Bill came closer and wrap his arm around me.

"Why doesn't Harry give us a tour then both of you can explain?" Bill finished and looked around the room, his face lighting up with excitement.

"I think that's a great idea." Ms. Darkbloom complimented.

He let out a breath, walking stiffly after realizing he has no choice. He led them to the door until they were stopped by Amos Diggory, the nearly bald man turned around and glared at him mindfully.

"Oh there you are!" He bellowed and stared at him, his head going top to bottom. "Why don't you explain to us how dark magic is allowed on the tournament?"

"Amos! How could you say that?" Mrs. Weasley swiftly coming to his defense, "You know that Skeeter write rubbish!"

Harry watched as she went up front to Diggory Sr. and started to quarrel with him. He moved his attention to Cedric when Harry noticed he was coming towards him.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I've tried explaining to him but he wouldn't listen." He apologized to him. Harry barely nodded as he looked back at his shoulder. Bill was gone to comfort Mrs. Weasley while Ms. Darkbloom had a cold look on her face. She crinkled her nose, wearing a frown on her face and at that moment, he knew well enough how this will turn out if Mr. Diggory continues this further.

"I do not care less! It's unfair enough that he's the fourth champion, stealing my son's spotlight when he also allowed using some sort of dark magic!" Diggory Sr. ranted.

Harry ran his hand over his hair, watching the situation pathetically. Thankfully, a woman clamped up behind Diggory Sr. and pulled him aside away from them. Cedric stood behind and avoid their faces, looking down to his feet.

"I'm sorry for my father…he can get a little carried away." He stammered.

"It's alright, deary." Mrs. Weasley affirmed to him. "Good luck later."

The 3rd Champion bowed his head again and returned back to his family. Harry could hear from a far that Diggory Sr. was still fuming from his rant as they tried to pick their bearings.

"That was incredibly rude." Ms. Darkbloom scoffed, ending his thoughts. Harry bit his inside cheek and felt agitated that she was even here. Who was she to just show up out of nowhere and suddenly supporting him?

"I assure you that Amos isn't himself these last few days." Mrs. Weasley tried to soften the mood but it wasn't enough to Ms. Darkbloom, opening her mouth to say something.

"So, Harry, is the knight in armor painting still here?" Bill asked, out of the blue and halting Ms. Darkbloom. Harry tilted his head at him.

"Yeah, He's here somewhere." He commented, remembering last year when he replaced The Fat Lady.

Mrs. Weasley added. "How's the Fat Lady?"

"Who's that?" Ms. Darkbloom asked curiously. He glanced at her unsurely and quickly noted that she doesn't know anything about Hogwarts which made him doubt that she was a witch unless she had studied in another school like Dumstrang or Beauxbatons. Everyone looked at him unexpectedly, waiting for his answer.

Harry avoided any eye contact as he spoke. "She's the one who guards the Gryffindor Common Room."

"She would squawk at us whenever your father and I came home late at night." Mrs. Weasley wistfully told us.

"Why were you outside at a time like that?" Bill questioned.

She paused and looked at a wall wistfully before saying. "Your father would take me out on night strolls until we got caught by prefects – Mostly by Michael Pringle."

Their conversation went well and normal as they arrived to the moving staircase. Harry was explaining to Bill about Ron's situation with his dress robe, when Mrs. Weasley immediately interrogated Ms. Darkbloom.

"Ms. Darkbloom, when have you met Harry?"

Both Bill and Harry stopped their conversation and listened to them. Ms. Darkbloom's face had quirked a small smile at the question as Mrs. Weasley eyed her like a hawk.

"Harry was only 6 years old when I met him, I just moved into my house which was in front of theirs at that time. The Dursley's—Harry's Aunt and Uncle were quite busy people," She told the other woman. "So most of the time, I would offer to watched Harry whenever something comes up.

He could only stare as she gave him a reassuring smile. "It was never became a burden to me—I love spending time with him all the time even regarding him like my own son."

"I do too!" Mrs. Weasley agreed, making him blush madly. She looked impressed by the other lady as she questioned her. "That's very lovely, how was Harry as a kid?"

"Harry was a nice and smart boy but his manners weren't that suitable back then." She teased mischievously. Harry blushed even more and looked away, Bill laughed at his face while Mrs. Weasley tried to shush him.

"Oh! That explains why, Harry is quite well-mannered for his age," Mrs. Weasley acknowledged. "My son, Ron never seemed to learn from him."

"Speaking of the devil, he's coming our way." Bill pointed out. All of them turned their eyes on Ron who running towards them with great speed.

"Bill! Mum! What are you all doing here?" Ron said, breathing hardly. Bill ruffled his hair in affection while Mrs. Weasley tutted at him, she then jerked her head to Ms. Darkbloom, who was standing beside him.

"Oh! I'm sor- Wow. She looks kinda like you, Harry." Ron blurted out as he fully noticed my old caretaker. Harry automatically turned to Ms. Darkbloom who didn't even look surprise by his best friend's comment. Come to think of it, he shouldn't be surprise as well. They've always been told that they had huge similarities; they even tested it one time by disguising themselves as a mother and son at a mall.

It was one of Harry's fondest memories because it reminded him the first time that someone had took time to take care of him. Harry even memorize that whole day because he wanted to remember for the rest of his life. From buying new clothes—that actually fit him—to eating ice creams on the way home. He was thankful for Ms. Darkbloom for that day and always thanked her every minute as he could.

The present Weasley members turned and examined them. Two of them just sneaked a knowing look. He bit his cheeks, wondering if he should forgive her for what she's done.

"He's right. You both look alike." Mrs. Weasley awed as Bill nodded. Ron went closer to Harry and whispered at him "So who's this exactly?"

"She used to take care of me." Harry putted out; their attention was soon caught by a bushy-haired girl coming their way.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione called as she rushed both of them. "I've looking for you everywhere."

Once she realized that Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Ms. Darkbloom were here. Her cheeks redden and greeted them politely. "Hello Mrs. Weasley and you must be Bill! And…"

"I'm Cora Darkbloom," The black-haired lady introduced to Hermione then glanced at Harry to give him a smirk. "Harry, is this your girlfriend?"

"No!" Hermione and Harry both immediately shouted while Ron and Bill chortled. However, Mrs. Weasley wasn't at all happy with the question. She probably read one of Skeeter's works and thought it was true.

"The article isn't true!" Hermione protested as she crossed her arms to her chest.

"Yeah...Hermione's like a sister to me" Harry explained awkwardly, the bushy girl nodded to his explanation. He felt himself blush as he notices Hermione's cheek sporting them as well.

"Skeeter writes rubbish, right Mrs. Weasley?" He inquired to red-headed woman.

"Oh yes." Mrs. Weasley answered, smiled to both of them.

Mrs. Darkbloom kept a teasing smile towards them as she turned her attention back to Mrs. Weasley. Harry sighed and followed them begrudgingly.

They all resumed their walk as Bill constantly asked questions, obviously to prevent awkwardness, but it still didn't stop them to address the purple elephant in the room which is Ms. Darkbloom. As the conversation rolled off, she would still keep up with all of them about the Wizarding World which made Harry very curious.

Besides that, it was obvious that his two best friends were looking at him for an explanation for why he hasn't told anything about her but instead of giving them an answer; he just ignored their suspicious looks.

"Harry, can I talk to you in private?" She pulled out a question out of nowhere; everyone stopped talking as they watched them interacted.

Harry nodded slowly and turned to the others. "We'll be back."

He sneaked a look at Mrs. Weasley, she looked at them suspiciously before she nodded.

"If you say so, we'll be heading to Mrs. McGonagall's office." She told him as she glanced to his old caretaker. "It's nice meeting you, Ms. Darkbloom."

"Just call me Cora and its nice meeting you too."

Mrs. Weasley laughed, reaching for Ms. Darkbloom's hand. "Call me Molly then."

Harry watched the interaction heatedly, his head swishing back and forth to the two ladies.

"Come on, Harry." Ms. Darkbloom called him and he quickly rushed to her side, giving a last wave to his friends. Hermione and Ron looked to each other before returning the wave.

Ms. Darkbloom took the lead while Harry caught up behind her. No words were exchanged as they walked. Harry's mind started to race with questions for her sudden appearance. He glanced at the older lady and noticed how much she didn't changed at all from their last encounter which was way back before the Hogwarts letter arrived.

He licked his lips anxiously as they walk up the stairs.

No students were in sight as they found themselves in the 7th floor. He could barely walk further as Ms. Darkbloom went around. Rubbing his hands, he watched her knocked one of the doors and slipping inside. Not a moment later, he followed her to find the room being completely empty. Ms. Darkbloom sat in chair and beckoned him to sit beside her but for some reason, he couldn't take himself to just sit and talk.

Harry shook his head, finding interest to the floor instead.

"Where do you want me to start?" Ms. Darkbloom began, her voice wavering a bit. He stared at the floor and tried to swallow the question.

"Why are you here?" Harry stammered numbly. Hands started to run his messy hair again.

"I promise to-"

"To return but you didn't." He finished the sentence for her. He looked up at her and blew out some air. "Six years have passed and you still believe that I'm still waiting for you?"

He sucked in a long breath, knowing there's a possibility that he might cry. Harry even refused to look at her face because it might just backfire right at him.

"How did you find me?"

"Your headmaster invited me and I—"

"Wait, my Headmaster invited you? So you knew all about magic all this time?" He asked harshly, cold enough to compete with the room's temperature.

"Yes but not much to tell you at the time." she murmured as she fidgeted her fingers together. Her words struck a nerve to him, making him clench his hands and his jaw.

Ms. Darkbloom leaned closer from her chair and pleaded to him. "Please forgive me, Harry."

"Don't come close to me—" He stepped back as he avoided her like a virus. He pointed a finger towards her and yelled on top of his lungs. "I don't even know you!"

It was almost dead silence besides the harsh breaths coming from Harry. He let his fingers rub his forehead, trying to be in control of himself. Ms. Darkbloom stood a meter away from him, watching him concernedly.

"Do you know how long I waited for you?" Harry managed to ask with his voice cracking. He stared at her as he felt all the memories returning to him suddenly.

"There were a millions of times when I needed you," He scoffed. "But you know what? You weren't there!"

She stepped in closer, putting her entwined hands to her lips. "I'm here to make it up for you—"

"There's nothing to make up for anymore!" Harry snapped, trying to catch his breath. "You promised me that you'll take me away from _them_ but you left me!"

They both stared at each other for a moment.

"Without any note saying you won't be back…I waited for you," He only managed to whisper, turning towards the door, intending to run away from her and far as possible.

"Harry, wait…" She begged. Harry turned around to look at her for once; her face was streaming with tears because of him. Something inside him broke at the sight of her. "I'm truly sorry for bringing your hope up at that time and I'm sorry that I took off."

"I don't care," He muttered, biting his lower lip.

"Someone told me that you'll be in danger tonight and I wanted to see for myself if it's true or not."

Harry laugh bitterly as he titled his head at her, he immediately asked. "Did the Headmaster tell you that too?"

"No, it was anonymous—somebody just sent me a letter." She corrected, her voice sounding small.

He eyed her a bit before turning around, folding his arms to his chest. He grunted back, "It's probably about the tournament."

"No! No—I can't let you go." Ms. Darkbloom almost yelled. He swiftly faced her in mixed confusion and anger.

"Why?" He demanded, glaring his eyes at her.

"You'll be in danger!" She only explained. He couldn't help but fume inwardly at her. Out of nowhere, she suddenly cares for him!

Harry pointed out to her, "I know and I'm still going."

He felt his hand pulled in her fingers while she placed another hand on his cheeks and stared at him meaningfully.

"Please, reconsider what I said." She begged, grasping their entwined hands "Come with me, let's run away from all of this."

Harry could only stare at her while feeling tempted by her offer. Remembering distinctly, how lonely he was when Hermione and Ron left him. Also the time when everyone learned he was a parselmouth. It was horrible. It reminded him of his childhood. Right now, he had a chance not to be alone again.

"We could start over like a real family." She told him with her voice convincing as possible. His eyes went down immediately, suddenly remembering something.

"I have a real family and you're not one of them." He shot back. He lashed his hand away from her and stepped back behind him.

"Please, Harry," Ms. Darkbloom cried. "Don't go to the last task."

Harry waved his hand towards her. "Why do you even care?"

"Because I love you." She said back, as if it could explain everything but it only made him flinched back away from her. She left him without any note for god's sake! How much does she love him if she did that to him?!

He yelled at her. "You're lying!"

"You wanted this before…to leave." Ms. Darkbloom tried to convince him. "Few years may pass but I know you, you still want this."

"No, I don't." Harry shouted, pointing his finger at her. "I don't need you nor do I want to see you again!"

Clenching his knuckles, he pulled out his wand and pointed towards her. He watched her eyes widen at the wand.

"I don't want you near me again!" His voice roared at her, holding back tears as he realized what he just said. She only managed to gawk at him, her hand reaching to her chest.

He sucked in a short breath at what he just said—he couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. He wanted to make her feel the pain he had felt when he was abandoned…he just didn't know that it would hurt him too.

A moment of silence passed.

"Very well…" She sniffed softly while tears continue to fall from her face. "Just always know that I'm just here if you do need me…"

"And…and always be safe…especially tonight."

Harry just nodded while biting his gums numbly, unexpectedly regretting his words. As she walked out of the room quietly, her footsteps being the last thing he heard from her.

* * *

 

It took him more than a few minutes for him to control himself from being a complete mess. He detested for anyone to see him like this even his best friends.

After his confrontation with Ms. Darkbloom, he rapidly felt furious by her. He managed to throw a chair across the room as he tried to pick himself up, gripping his hair with hands in frustration, wanting to scream but didn't because he feared that someone might hear him.

He'll show her…he doesn't need her at all. Tonight, he'll win the third task. Everyone will be happy for him. Sirius would probably ecstatic once he learned that he's won.

Harry stood up from his chair and felt his legs wiggle hesitantly, he roughly wiped his face one more time before he stepped foot out of the room. Thankfully, there was still nobody in the 7th floor and it was probably because of the tournament.

The tournament!

He had to get ready! He should perhaps look once more in the hex book that Hermione showed him awhile back. He cursed himself for taking too long. Anxiety crawled to him as he rushed to the stairs. He suddenly fell back to the floor as he realized he bumped into something or someone.

"Aw," He moaned from the ground as he rubbed his head, looking up to see a blonde girl that was wearing a Ravenclaw scarf.

"You shouldn't look in too much on the Wrackspurts, Harry Potter." She said. The girl was hanging on to the rails unlike him whose butt was now on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Harry said timidly. The blonde girl gave him a hand and pulled him from the floor. He stared hesitantly at her, hoping she wouldn't start to get mad at him. "What's Wrackspurts?"

Instead of being furious, the girl looked quite pleased and said. "They're creatures which float into people's ears or eyes and make their brain fuzzy."

Harry looked at her unsurely. He didn't know for sure if the girl was mocking or just plain serious. "Oh, nobody told me that before—I haven't seen any Wrackspurts before either."

"They're invisible, silly!" She giggled at him like a fool.

"How can they ma—"

"You should get ready for the third task."

"Right, I will?"

"Good luck then, Harry Potter." She said breezily as she skipped away from him.

He stared at the departing Ravenclaw and mumbled, "Um…what?"

After being emotionally drained, he quickly forgotten the weird encounter and stayed focus to the third task until once again he saw someone rushing in the staircase.

"Hey Lavender," He greeted her. The first thing that he noticed about her was the pink things clipped to her blonde hair and the second thing was the lack of Parvati Patil, her best friend and sidekick.

She whipped her head to him eccentrically and fluttered her hand madly. "Hi Harry!"

"Have you seen Ron and Hermione?" He asked her. Harry was never close to Lavender but he knew for a fact that she was quite energetic to be around.

"Ooh! They're in the Gryffindor room with Ron's mom and his hot brother." Lavender gushed, curling a strand of her hair.

He blinked at her 'adoration'. "You mean Bill?"

"Yes, is that his name?" She leaned towards him.

"Yeah," He confirmed. "I better get going."

"You should." She said strangely and stared at him weirdly before walking away enthusiastically "Parvati and I will be cheering for you later!"

"Thanks!" He replied and realized how strange this day is and people are acting right now. "I guess."

After running down the staircases, Harry panted once he reached the Fat Lady that was guarding the Gryffindor room. He was tempted to check in the mirror if he didn't look like he just cried eyes out but he realized he got almost no time for that.

In just right timing, Ron and his family along with Hermione came out of the painting. He felt his face growing a smile at their noise and how much attention they're getting from the other students.

"Harry!" They all chorused at him. Hermione and Ron dashed to his side as the other crowded around him.

"Where have you been?" George asked, arching an eyebrow. Fred quickly answered back, not wanting to be outshined by his brother.

"He's probably snogged a girl in one of the broom closets!"

"George! Fred! Don't say that! Harry's too young to be doing that." Molly ushered in, blocking everyone's view of his blushing face.

George defended his twin brother. "Not really! Bill was the same age as Harry when he snogged a girl!"

"Hey!" The eldest son shouted, smacking George in the head.

Harry was half amused at family's antics and also half embarrassed that they're talking about his love life but entirely happy. He doesn't need Ms. Darkbloom, he has them. They're his family and he wouldn't change for the world.

"Where's Ms. Darkbloom, Harry?" Hermione inquired and at that moment, he felt his smile dropping from his face and his eyes looked around until it stopped at everyone looking curious about his caretaker as well.

"She told me she has an emergency back at her home and she wasn't sure if she was able to return." Harry told everyone, he felt his chest getting heavier and also hoping that Hermione wouldn't ask any more question.

"Who's Ms. Darkbloom?" Ginny finally spoke, the twins nodding at her question.

"She's was Harry's old caretaker and good one in my opinion." Mrs. Weasley quickly answered to them. Harry forced a grin in his face.

"Well…That's too bad." Bill said. "She'll going to miss your victory later."

Harry's mouth opened downward and blurted. "What?"

"Don't be so modest, Harry!" Fred accused him, punching in his shoulder.

"Yeah, mate." Ron bobbed his head in agreement. "If there's one person who's going to win there later, it will probably be you!"

Hermione shook his shoulder and laughed. "Ron's right. You're going to do great tonight."

"Potter! Potter! Potter!" The twins cheered. Everyone around him even the students started chanting his name.

Harry's face started to burn once again and grinned at what's happening.

"Hush now, children." Mrs. Weasley silenced them then patting his shoulder. "We should give Harry some space."

He smiled at her gratefully as the attention move away from him.

"C'mon, Harry." Hermione pulled him along with Ron. "We should go to the library and check out other spells."

'We'll see you later!" Mrs. Weasley shouted while the three of them started to race to the Library.

"I'm only going for Harry's sake." Ron grumbled beside him. Harry knew the redhead's distaste for the library.

Harry chuckled at him and felt his heart dropping after. He lingered once back at the idea of him and Ms. Darkbloom being family. He shook his head, trying to force it out. He's fine, he has a family and they're here.

Besides…It was too late to change their standing now.

**?**

"So, what did you find out?" A girl with curled blonde hair asked to her companion.

"I don't know." Her companion murmured back at her, the smaller girl was scanning around in a lit hallway of the 7th floor.

"You told me you felt someone messing with the mist!" The blonde curly haired girl exclaimed. She watched her companion patiently examined the place and sighed loudly, after realizing she wouldn't be humored. "Did you notice Potter a while ago?"

"Yep," The tiny girl said, popping the last letter.

The taller girl puffed another breath. "If this is one of your theories that Potter is one of us then you're wrong."

"Well, I was right about you." The smaller girl said, giving her a look before returning back to her search.

"Sure," The blonde girl said "but I've been watching Potter since our first year and all his adventures doesn't even involved any of our kind at all!"

The smaller girl suddenly dashed to an empty room as the taller one followed behind. "Someone was here."

"I'm sure because this is a classroom." The blonde haired girl muttered.

The smaller girl glared at the curled blonde and explained. "No, I meant! The person who messed with the mist was here!"

"Do you still think it's related to Potter?" The curled blonde haired girl glanced at the smaller girl.

The smaller girl replied innocently. "Yes."

"Ugh!" The taller girl complained. "I'm leaving and be careful, Luna."

"You too." Luna replied calmly, slumping down to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:  
> Beginning - From Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, page 614.

**Author's Note:**

> Share your thoughts below!


End file.
